Dropped Into Middle Earth
by Chrystyna
Summary: Four girls wind up in Middle-earth and wreck havoc whele they're there. PG13 to be safe. First two chapters up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Lord Of The Rings." never have, never will. They belong to Tolken. This disclaimer applies to all chapters so I don't have to repeat it every single time!

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at LOTR fanfiction and my second attempt at fanfics in general. I know this idea has been way to overdone but frankly I don't give a damn. I greatly appreciate it when I get reviews (but not flames), they make all of this writing worth it. I will try and update this as soon as possible but with school and everything it's really hard. There's quite a bit of fluff in this and it would most likely be considered a Mary-Sue. If you don't like it, get over it. Not to sound concided, but, I think it's pretty darn good. See y'all later!! :o)

* * *

Chapter One: Introductions

* * *

"He's sooooo cute!!" one of my best friends, Lydia Carlton exclaimed. 

She was referring to Legolas from The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers movie that we we're watching. I must admit, she had a point. Legolas was the hottest elf in Middle Earth, by far.

"He's a freakin' fictional character, for goodness sakes! He's made up!"

I laughed at Kimberly Field's sensible statement. She was the only sensible one of the bunch. By the bunch I mean Lydia, Kimberly, and our other friends Juliet Anderson, Chrystyna Shonner, and Alyssa James.

My name is Violet Whitly I am 19 years old and a collage student at the California State University. That's where I met Kimberly, Juliet, and Alyssa.

I've known Lydia and Chrystyna since I was, like, two years old. The three of us grew up together and are basically sisters.

All six of us are freshmen at CSU and we're practically inseparable when we're not in class.

Lydia's chronologically 18 but mentally closer to any 14-year-old girl you know. She has sholder length naturally dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

Chrystyna is 19 and, like me, she acts it. She has blue eyes and her nickname is Raven because two years ago she dyed her dirty blonde hair raven black and has kept it that way since.

Alyssa is 18 and has mousy brown hair and grey eyes. I don't know much about her since I've known her less than a year, but she seems pretty cool.

Juliet's the oldest of the bunch and at 20, she's also the one most likely to find and any frat party within a twenty mile radius. She has short brown hair with blonde streaks and hazel eyes.

Last but not least, Kimberly. Kim (as we call her) is 18 but she acts about 30. She's by far the smartest of the group but she's also the funniest. With her permed red hair and green eyes, she attracts every guy on campus.

Then there's me. I have naturally white-blonde hair and blue eyes. I look exactly like my grandmother who I was named after. My friends nicknamed me Vi because they thought Violet was to old-fashioned, personally, I like it.

Back to the movie. We we're at the part where Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were talking to the Riders of Rohan. "I'm gonna get some more popcorn you guys." I announced as I stood up and left the room. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry. I'll try and update soon but with all my schoolwork I can't make any promises.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

* * *

Chapter 2: What Happened?

* * *

somewhere in Middle Earth  
  
Violet's POV

* * *

What in the hell is going on? I thought to myself after everything went black. I was about to call out to everyone else when I was suddenly engulfed in what felt like a tornado.   
  
There was wind whipping aroung me and suddenly I hid solid ground. Hard. "Ouch!" I said aloud, recognising the thing I landed on to be a huge boulder.   
  
I tried to stand up but decided not to until I calmed down a little.   
  
I looked around at my surroundings and noticed my backpack lying on the ground about six feet away from me. That's odd. I thought I didn't have my backpack on when that storm hit.   
  
I tried to remember what happened but no such luck. I just hope everyone else is okay.

* * *

meanwhile..... elsewhere.....  
  
Chrystyna's POV

* * *

"Ouch!" I exclaimed when I hit the ground hard, everyone else falling on top of me. After the blackout there was a terrible howling wind and then I ended up here. Sprawled on the ground with Lydia, Kim, Lys (Alyssa), and Jule (Juliet). I looked around and saw all five of our backpacks in a pile within our reach.  
  
"Where are we?" I heard Juliet ask when she sat up and saw our surroundings.  
  
"Well" I said "From the looks of it I'd say that we were in Middle Earth. But considering that's supposedly just a made-up place in J.R.R. Tolken's mind I have no freakin' clue." Yikes. That actually almost made since.  
  
I decided to see what was in my backpack and reached for it. That's when I heard Lys gasp. I turned around to see none other than Aragorn and the four Hobbits.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business here?" I heard the Ranger question us. I decided to speak up.  
  
"My name is Chrystyna Shonner. I can not state my business here because I do not even know where I am." Damn. I'm good at this.  
  
"Who are the others with you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
I named each one as I motioned to them with my hand. "These are my friends. This is Lydia Carlton, Alyssa James, Kimberly Field, and Juliet Anderson."  
  
As soon as I was finished Aragorn spoke up again "Where are you from?"  
  
God, he might as well have been interogating us. But knowing Aragorn, he'd probaly get pissed off if I didn't answer him. So I did. "We are from California."  
  
A look of confusion passed over Aragorn's face "I have never heard of such a place." he stated still somewhat confused.  
  
**Alyssa's POV  
**  
I know this guy we were talking to was Aragorn son of Arathorn, but just for kicks I thought I'd see if he was still known to the Hobbit's as Strider. "I don't mean to be rude, but, now that you know all of our name's what is your's?"  
  
Aragorn seemed taken aback at my question but answered me all the same. "I am known as Strider."  
  
So that means that they are on their way to Rivendell. Hmmmm. I wonder if we could tag along........  
  
**Chrystyna's POV**  
  
I suddenly rembered what I was going to do before Strider and the Hobbits showed up. I proceided to go ahead and grab my backpack out of the pile and open it. Inside I found the three LOTR books, my Walkman and a couple of my favorite CD's, my english book (I can't seem to get away from school even in Middle Earth), and a bag of Doritos (thank goodness).  
  
I threw everything except the Doritos back into the bag, zipped it up, put it on my back and carefully stood up. After I was standing I realized that I was wearing the same thing as I had been while in Vi's room watching The Two Towers. The same faded black sweatpants and green t-shirt, my hair still in a messy ponytail. I looked like shit.  
  
Strider's voice snapped me out of my state of critisizing what I was wearing. "We are on our way to Rivendell. Would you ladies care to join us? Perhaps Lord Elrond has heard of this place Cailfornia that you all claim to be from."  
  
What?!?! I thought He want's us to come to Rivendell?!?! This couldn't get any better. "I don't know about them, but, I would love to come to Rivendell." I turned to everyone else "Vous les gars veulent aller?" [{( this is French for 'Do you guys want to go?')}]  
  
Lys replied "Sûr. Pourquoi pas? Ce pourrait être amusant au désordre avec la camaraderie." [{('Sure. Why not? It could be fun to mess with the fellowship')}]  
  
Lydia looked at us and shurgged "Sure. I don't care."  
  
I looked at Kim and Jule as if to ask them if they wanted to come. They both agreed by nodding.  
  
I turned around and looked at Strider. "We'll go." I stated simply.  
  
He seemed a little surprised but nodded indacating he was fine with the decision then spoke up. "We should get going."  
  
My friends gathered up their backpacks and we all headed off.

* * *

meanwhile in Mirkwood

* * *

Legolas was getting his horse ready for the trip to Rivendell that he was starting out on tomorrow when he heard a noise coming from the forest. He decided to go and see what it was.  
  
**Violet's POV**  
  
Damn my head hurts. As does my left ankle, I think it's sprained. This sucks. I really need some asprin right now. Wait a minuet, where the hell am I? This place looks awfully damn familiar. I reminds me of the forest in The Lord Of The Rings. Shit. It is the forest from The Lord Of The Rings. I'm in Mirkwood. Oh man, this bites.  
  
Can't Legolas at least come and save me? That's what always happens in the fanfics. As if on cue Legolas came walking thorugh the woods. 'Bout damn time he showed up. God, he's even hotter in person than on the movies.  
  
"Are you all right milady?" he asked me.  
  
"I think so. My ankle hurts a little but I'll be alright." Lydia and Christina would kill me right now if she know that I was only a few inches from the Elf that we commenly refer to as 'elfe de beaucoup de chaleur' which means 'elf of much hotness'.  
  
"What is your name?" I heard him question me.  
  
"Violet." I stated simply "Where am I?" I had to ask just so I could be sure  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, which is where you are now. Might I inquire why an elf-maiden like yourself is sitting in the middle of the forest all alone?"  
  
"As odd as this might sound, I fell. I am from another deminsion, a place called Earth. Where I am from Middle Earth is a fictional place, known only in books and movies."  
  
"Movies?" he questioned me  
  
"Moving pictures." I explained  
  
"Though I doubt my father or I can help you I do beleive Lord Elrond could. I am leaving for Rivendell tomorrow, if it is all right with my father you could come with me and you could consult Lord Elrond on the matter. But for now, I think that I'd batter take you back to the palace to make sure you are okay."  
  
I could only nod. I can't beleive it! I'm going to Rivendell to meet Lord Elrond! This is sooooo awsome!

* * *

I tried to get this up as quickly as possible. Hope you like it. It might take up to a week to get chapter 3 up due to the fact that I have to study for a huge test that's coming up and I won't have much time to write. 


End file.
